1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery bow case and blind combination and more particularly pertains to allowing an archer to transport a bow from one location to another and conceal himself from potential targets with an archery bow case and blind combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow transport devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bow transport devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting a bow from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,138 to Christensen et al. discloses a carrying case for an archer's bow or the like. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,503 to Hayes discloses a bow holster. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,057 to Dickenson discloses a bow case. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,997 to Kolpin discloses a gun case including means for suspending the gun case from a support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,247 to Lee discloses a combination gun case and protective apparel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an archery bow case and blind combination that allows a bow to be transported from one location to another and also serves a blind when hunting.
In this respect, the archery bow case and blind combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an archer to transport a bow from one location to another and conceal himself from potential targets.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved archery bow case and blind combination which can be used for allowing an archer to transport a bow from one location to another and conceal himself from potential targets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.